The Marine/Freshwater Biomedical Center has the central objective of encouraging cell and molecular biologic research using aquatic species models for the study of human disease processes. We seek to utilize the great biological diversity of the invertebrate and vertebrate phylas as a unique opportunity to explore pathogenic mechanisms. Current principal areas of emphasis include study of toxic substances effects on mutagenesis, teratogenesis and carcinogenesis. The goals of the Center are: 1) Through the participation in the Center activities of faculty with comlementary interests and expertise from the College of Fisheries, Departments of Pathology, Bioengineering, Pharmacology, and other University departments, new interactions are anticipated. 2) Under the aegis of the Center, core facilities are being developed. Facilities for marine sampling, aquaria for holding and laboratories for trace element assay (Atomic Absorption Spectrophotometry, electron microprobe, flow cytometry, and organic chemical analysis (HPLC) are in operation. These added experimental facilities will enhance experimental avenues available for exploratory and comparative studies of marine and terrestrial organisms. The Core laboratories provide stability and continuity. 3) Exchange of ideas through research seminars, an extramural research visitors program to present seminars on selected topics is a function of the Center program. 4) The Center serves as a regional resource. During the coming grant period we shall encourage the development of the use of eggs and embryos of fish and other aquatic species as a tool for the study of genetic and epigenetic toxic injury to the reproductive process. We shall also encourage development of aquatic species models for other disease processes when they seem especially promising.